


Wasted Day

by mhunter10



Series: Celeb Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bipolar Ian, Celeb Mickey, Celebrity Crush, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and his friends go looking for where their favorite show is filming, and Mickey notices Ian in the crowd.





	

Ian looked up at the street signs again, scratching his head. He looked around at his friends and shrugged.

“We’re lost,” Andy sighed.

“We’re not lost. Just got turned around. Right, Ian?” Kylie poked his arm. She checked their surroundings and looked just as confused.

“Uhh, maybe this way?” Ian pointed across the street.

Chelsea and Zack both groaned dramatically. “We’re not taking another step until we get some Starbucks.”

“That requires steps,” Andy snarked.

“Guys, chill,” Kylie said calmly. “The post said there may be filming in the area. Not a guarantee.”

“Seemed legit to me,” Ian said guiltily. He hoped he hadn’t dragged his friends around all day for nothing. He was about to give up and apologize when both Chelsea and Zack screeched and pointed.

“Over there! Look!”

They all ran over to where they were shooting a scene for their favorite show. A small crowd had formed against a blocked off area. Ian’s heart skipped as he glimpsed who he’d been hoping to see all day. His friends were excitedly chattering away beside him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Mickey Milkovich.

“Wow! Can’t believe we’re actually here!” Chelsea freaked out.

“This is way better than a frapp with extra whip,” Zack smiled wide-eyed. He and Chelsea were jumping up and down.

“If I can just slip my latest script to the director, I can die and get a posthumous Oscar,” Andy lamented with stars in his eyes.

Ian and Kylie looked at each other and grinned, rolling their eyes at their little group of friends. “Nice one, Ian.” She kissed his cheek and they linked arms as they watched the process and production.

Ian felt like he could watch the scene over and over again. He was trying to take it all in, but Mickey kept pulling his focus with his amazing skill and goofy smile when he messed up. Ian felt himself chuckling when Mickey flubbed a line so badly that he turned red. The director decided to call a break so everyone could regroup. While most of the actors just waved and went off to their chairs, Mickey immediately came over to the fans. He signed a few autographs and took some pictures, all with a genuine smile.

“You’re in love,” Kylie teased, nudging at his ribs. She was almost the same height as him, something that made them the closest in their group. It was rare Ian wasn’t looking down at someone.

Ian shook his head. “Just a little in awe. Can’t wait to see what episode this is for.” He knew she saw right through him but she just nodded.

Ian was so distracted by Mickey, he didn’t realize him coming straight for him. Their eyes locked and it was like the actor changed his demeanor slightly. There was still a smile, but it seemed more comfortable and friendly. Mickey stopped right in front of him.

“I hope you didn’t waste your day to watch me try and act,” he said casually, crossing his arms and sitting in his hip.

Ian ducked his head and laughed. “Not the whole day.”

Mickey grinned, leaning on the barricade like it was only he and Ian standing there. Ian’s friends had stopped fidgeting and shrieking like fangirls behind him, and were now staring between them with open mouths.

“How’s everything?” Mickey asked, face going somewhat serious.

Ian nodded and swallowed before answering. “Hit a few rough patches, but I’m good.”

“Good,” Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm. They looked at each other a moment before Mickey seemed to snap out of a trance. He cleared his throat and straightened up, putting on his extra big smile again.

“These your friends?”

Ian smiled proudly, “Kylie,Andy,Chelsea and Zack.”

Mickey shook all of their hands. “You guys fans of the show, or did Ian trick you into coming?”

Ian’s cheeks flushed and his stomach flipped at the sound of his name coming out of Mickey’s mouth. His friends had a similar reaction with wide eyes and confused looks.

“It was actually Ian that got us all hooked on it,” Kylie said easily. Ian was lucky to have her as a friend.

Mickey turned his attention back to Ian and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have to thank him if I actually win that Emmy.”

“You will,” Ian said immediately. He scratched at the back of his neck and looked up at Mickey through his lashes.

Mickey nodded. “Thanks.” Once again, blue eyes stayed on green before averting quickly. “I should get back.”

Ian nodded, “See ya around.”

“Good luck,” Kylie managed with a wave before Mickey strolled away.

Suddenly all eyes were on Ian with awe.

“Yeah, definitely better than a caramel latte,” Zack said.

They all laughed.


End file.
